Never Let Me Go
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: After Bellatrix's death, Narcissa relives her memories of their time together. She hopes that remembering her sister will help her move on, but can she ever get over losing the only person she ever truly loved. Rated M for self harm (Chapter 2, explained) and lesbian incest.
1. Prologue

**Here is a little thing I have been wanting to post for a while, it is just a prologue to a Cissatrix. I have a story to come I just need to get to writing it. But I wanted to let you all know about my thoughts for this one.**

**So basically it is after Bellatrix has been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and it is from Narcissa's point of view. Her memories of being with Bellatrix. I will of cause include smut (duh) but for now, here is the prologue. It would be so helpful if you could tell me what you think of this and if you like the idea. Thanks - Jessika x**

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

- Prologue -

Ever since Bella and I were young, she was always there for me. She was the only one who completely understood me. She never loved anyone else. When she was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, part of me died with her. She was my life, my best friend, my soul-mate. The last thing I said to her will never leave me. The last time I looked into her eyes and told her I loved her will always be how I remember my beautiful sister Bellatrix Black.

My life has fallen apart since her death. Nothing fits anymore. She would always make things better. She would always tell me everything would be okay and comfort me until the tears stopped and lay with me all night. She would sing to me too. I was the only one who Bellatrix trusted with that side of herself. She had to keep her reputation, but not around me. She never hid from me.

Nothing will ever be right again in my life now. She kept me alive. Without her I am nothing.

**No one.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Hearing Her Name

**I know this is short, but I am still building up the picture of what is happening with Narcissa and how she first feels about Bellatrix's death. So this is just a 500 word chapter about Narcissa's first night without Bellatrix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

- Hearing Her Name -

As I listened to the broadcast, hoping, praying that her name wouldn't be mentioned, I remembered my sister. I thought about how we ended our last conversation. How she pressed her lips lightly to mine and slowly turned to leave me, looking back over her shoulder for one last time. I remember how I wanted to chase after her and pull her to me, hold her for just a little longer. If I knew what was to come, I would have. I would have never let her go.

The list of names began. The list of mothers, fathers, children, brothers and sisters who had been found dead. I don't remember the first names in the list, I just remember hearing the surnames beginning with 'L' and then I heard it. Her name. Bellatrix Lestrange.

My heart stopped and my head spun. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream out for her. In that moment, for one second, nothing else mattered.

I looked around at my family. Draco and Lucius sat still, eyes frozen on me. Lucius got to his feet and moved to me, sound was muffled and everything was slow. He sat beside me and took my hand, but I pulled mine from his. I pushed myself up from the sofa and with shaky legs I walked from the room, head still spinning. I climbed the stairs and crossed the dark hall to my bedroom.

I stood in my room and looked at the bed across from me. I pictured the mornings when I had woken up with Bellatrix's hand brushing my hair from my face gently, hearing her soft breaths and feeling her warm body pressed to mine. I heard a light thud on the floor near my feet and looked down to see a droplet of water splashed on the dark wood floorboards. Sound was magnified and the house was silent, even the birds had stopped singing. I lifted my hand to my cheek, wiped away the tears and dropped my hand once again to my side, my eyes still focused on the tiny droplet on the floor.

I took a step forward and looked up again. I was stiff and found it hard to even take several steps to my bed, but when I got there I fell with my head on the silk pillow. The last thing I thought of was my sister.

The next thing I remember was hearing a familiar voice saying, almost whispering my name. My eyes flew open and I sat up as I realised who the beautiful voice belonged to. 'Bella?' I said into the darkness. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I paused, listening for an answer which never came.

I let my head fall to the pillow and I heard the voice again. This time I didn't respond. I had to accept that she was gone. I couldn't live in hope that one day she would turn up.

* * *

**Like it? Please keep reviewing and everything. I really need motivation for this story as I can tell it is going to be really emotional to write. I will be getting another chapter out soon I hope. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - One Last Time

**So here you go. Chapter 2 is finally here and this is a proper, full length chapter.**

**Previously, Narcissa has just found out that Bellatrix died in the Battle of Hogwarts. She hasn't dealt with the loss very well and thought she just heard Bellatrix say her name in the darkness of her room. **

**Just so you know, this chapter contains self harm and lesbian incest. To skip over the self harm, don't read the two paragraphs after it says '****_How could she love me?' _**

**You have been warned. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**- One Last Time - **

I heard the voice once more. This time I was sure I heard it. My eyes blinked open and flooded with the darkness of the room. I sat up and looked around. As my eyes moved across the dim moon light that shone in from the crack in the curtain, a shadow appeared. My eyes tried to focus on the dark figure. Then the shadow spoke; 'Narcissa,' it breathed.  
'Bellatrix, is that you?' My voice was a whisper.

The figure moved from the beam of light to my bed side and as it came closer, features started to appear. Dark brown eyes glistened as the light hit them. Then I noticed her scarlet red lips. It was Bellatrix.

'Bella! You're alive?' I said, but she didn't say anything in response. I felt her hand against my cheek and I let my eyes shut as she pressed her lips to mine.

I woke up.

As I realised that I was alone once again, tears flooded my eyes.

I cried until I couldn't breathe anymore, until I could hear my pulse in my head. I couldn't think anymore.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stepped lightly on the floor. I took slow steps to my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the glass shower and turned it on, watching the steam fill the cold room. I reached up my back, pulled down the zip for my black silk dress and let it fall to the floor. I slipped off my black lace panties and my matching bra. I took a few steps over to my full length mirror and wiped some of the condensation away. I looked at myself. _How could anyone love me?_ I thought. _How could she love me?_

I reached across to my sink and pick up the razor blade that sat on the side of it. I looked at it for a second before lowering it to my thigh. Before I could even think, I pressed the blade against my porcelain skin and pulled it towards my inner thigh. I watched as the droplets began to run down my leg, leaving a trail of dark red blood. I pressed the blade to my skin, gliding it across the surface again and again.

I looked up at myself in the mirror opposite and dropped the razor, hearing it hit the tile floor. I fell to my knees in front of my reflection, blood dripping onto the floor. I stared at myself as tears began to fall. I sat for several minutes before somehow getting to my feet and walking to the shower. The warm water felt hot on my pale skin after being exposed in the cool room.

I have no idea how long I was stood there with the water pouring over me, but when I went back into my room, the sun was rising. The pink tinted sky reflected in my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed wrapped in a white towel. For one second I stopped missing for a second Bellatrix and thought back on our time together. Remembering her made the pain of missing her easier. I thought about the last time we were both in this room together…

It was the night before the battle and I was sat in the living room reading a book when there was a knock at the door. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 1am. I grabbed my wand and walked cautiously to the door. Another knock. I stood a few feet back from the door and whispered "Alohamora". The door swung open to reveal a dark hooded figure.

"Bellatrix… I know it's you…" I mocked.  
"Agh… I thought I had you that time." She pushed back her hood and took a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me to her.  
"Well you did scare me for a little while…" I stepped back from her. She looked happy with that.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? It's one in the morning you know."  
"I just came to see you. Is that not aloud?" She shot me a cheeky smile before using magic to remove her cloak and hang it on the stand next to the door. Her dark curls bounced as she walked into the living room.

We talked for a while about normal sister things, our lives and our past. We remembered the nights we used to go out when we were younger and not remember anything the next day but we did know one thing that happened, considering we always woke up in bed together naked. Before long, we both knew what would happen, the same thing that always happened when Bellatrix Black came to stay.

Mid sentence, I was distracted by a hand that was gently caressing my thigh and as I looked up at my sister she looked away as if she was innocent, but she had a naughty smirk on her face. While she was looking away, I leant forward and bit her neck, soothing it gently with my tongue. I trailed kisses down her shoulder and across her chest. I stopped when I got to the top of her dress. "You know, you are really wearing too many clothes." I whispered against her skin.  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you." Bellatrix replied. She pushed me so I was lying on the sofa and climbed onto me, straddling my waist. Her finger tips felt the fabric of my dress. "This isn't expensive is it?" she asked, but before I could answer she lowered her head to my chest and took the fabric in her teeth. She pulled away and the thin material ripped, revealing my heaving chest. She took each side of the ruined dress in one hand and continued to pull, tearing it all the way and exposing my body to her. The raven haired witch let her tongue explore my body while her fingers toyed with the red lace of my underwear.

I opened my legs slightly, showing her what I wanted but she was going to make me work for it, I knew she was. So without another thought, I pushed her off my waist, letting her land on her back. I pushed her skirts up with one hand as it brushed against her thigh, closely followed by my tongue. I rubbed her clit though her panties with two fingers as I bit down on her thigh, drawing blood. She moaned out of both pleasure and pain before she pulled herself back and got up.  
"Bedroom?"  
"Sure. I'll race you!"

We ran for the stairs. I was closer so I was the first on to my room which was pitch black, apart from the beam of moon light entering though the curtain. I turned around to gloat, but no one was there. "Bella… Where are you… Come out, come out where ever you are!" I teased.

I heard her footsteps down the hall. I sighed and heard her giggle from one of the room across from me, but just as I peered around the door, I saw her shadow leave the room.  
"Bella, come on. Now is no time for games…" More footsteps and another giggle. I would have to use another way to get her to me. "Bellatrix. I'm so wet for you. I want you so bad." I smiled to myself and sure enough, hands from behind me rested on my waist. They felt across my tummy and down to my panties. "Hmm. You weren't lying," Bellatrix whispered in my ear.  
I shook my head and I felt her push her body against my back. She was now just wearing her lace underwear.

I turned and pushed her back onto the bed. I climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs. I kissed her chest and took one of her hard nipples in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I licked up the middle of her chest and placed kisses on her shoulders and neck. I tangled my fingers in her hair as I moved my kisses to her mouth. Her tongue bushed my bottom lip, requesting entrance and I gave in.

As we kissed, her hands moved over my back, pushing my body closer to hers as she raised her hips against mine. I let one hand loose from her curls and raised my hips slightly from hers to let my hand between us. I rubbed against the black lace before sliding my hand under the fabric and rubbing two fingers against her clit. She moaned into my mouth and her breathing began to increase as my fingers moved faster. We kept kissing as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. She rocked her hips against my hand and said my name between breaths before finally she screamed out, letting her body collapse against the bed. I removed my hand from her panties and licked both fingers clean.

Still not fully recovered from her climax, Bellatrix rolled me onto my back and climbed off the end of the bed. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and watched her. She unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor before stepping out of her panties and holding them up. She threw them behind her and proceeded to take mine off and then my bra. She took hold of both of my ankles and pulled me to the end of the bed so that my hips were on the edge. Before I knew what was happening, she dropped to her knees in front of me and licked up the length of my slit. I called out her name breathlessly before she did the same thing again. She giggled at the noised she could get me to make and after one more lick, she pushed two fingers into me, hitting my g-spot straight away. She blew cool air onto my clit before lapping at it with her tongue.

She moved her fingers quickly in and out of me as she kept her tongue working on my clit. It hadn't been more than a minute before I could feel myself getting close. 'Cum for me, Cissy!' Bellatrix whispered as she pulled away from my clit for a second. The tongue returned and that was it. I screamed and arched my back off the bed before releasing my juices onto my sister. Bellatrix pulled out her fingers and proceeded to lick them clean. 'No… Keep going… Please.' I begged. The fingers returned and so did the tongue. She hit my g-spot every time she moved her fingers back in and it hadn't even been 30 seconds before I came again. Bellatrix knew to keep going for a third so she didn't slow down, she pushed though my orgasm. Before a minute after my second orgasm, I came again. I screamed out her name and my body shook violently as the longest, most intense orgasm filled me.

I must have fallen to sleep or passed out because the next thing I remember was waking up next to Bellatrix and tangled in a mess of sheets.  
'Good morning, sleepy.' Bellatrix sang.  
'Morning, Bella.'

She laid her soft red lips to mine and I shut my eyes. When I opened them I found myself once again alone in my dark bedroom.

* * *

**A.N - I hoped you like it! I think after the depressing time Narcissa is having she needed to remember the... exciting times... she had with Bellatrix. **

**Please review for me. I am going to some personal issues at the moment and writing such depressing stuff isn't helping, but knowing that people are enjoying makes me much happier, so thank you.  
- twice-as-drunk :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - We Are Young

**Chapter 3 is here :) **

**Again, for this chapter we have a self harm warning! It is pretty much thoughout the whole chapter. **

**If any of you are wondering why I have Cissy cutting, it's because I feel that she always seems perfect to me and I wanted to show that no one is perfect and everyone had things they would rather hide. I'm sorry for any problems people have with this, but that is how I feel.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**- We Are Young -**

I didn't sleep after that. I sat thinking about that one memory for hours, remembering every touch, remembering her scarlet red lips and her deep brown eyes. Even the little things like the way her hair bounced when she walked. I found myself smiling as I thought about her but thinking that my last kiss with her was the last bought me back to reality.

I finally stood up and, after the stinging pain in my thigh eased, I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains to reveal a beautiful spring day. The morning sun glistened on the rain covered grass from the night before and a blackbird was teaching its chick how to fly. I watched them for a while. The mother would fly away, leaving the chick, and look back at the small bird to see if it had followed and then fly back when it had stayed in the same place. I smiled when it finally followed its mother and flew off in to the distance.

I turned and walked into my bathroom, deciding it was probably best if I got ready. I turned on the tap at the sink and watched the water pour for a second before leaning forward, cupping my hands under the stream and splashing my face with the cool water. I pulled off the towel I was still wearing and used it to wipe the water from my face. I dropped the towel to the floor and went back to my bedroom to get dressed.

When I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by Lucius who presented me with a cup of tea. I took it from him and gave him a forced kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, darling." I whispered. He didn't reply, just gave me a sympathetic look and a small smile. I turned and placed the cup on the kitchen surface.  
"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked, trying to take my mind off my sister for a moment.  
"The spare room, I didn't want to disturb you."  
I turned to face him again. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Just as I said the last two words, I could tell he knew I wasn't.  
"If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you."  
"I know." I looked up at him with teary eyes before he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I breathed into his chest as my eyes filled with tears.

I composed myself before pulling back from him. "I just have to go and do something, darling." I lifted myself up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek once more before leaving the room and climbing the stairs to my room and shutting the door behind me. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Yesterday I loved my husband, at least I thought I did, but today I felt nothing for him. He was just another person who couldn't compare to my Bellatrix.

I sat on the end of my bed again and held my head in my hands. I felt a familiar stinging pain from my thigh. I pulled up my skirts and laid my hand lightly over the warm red cuts.

Looking at the red cuts on my pale skin bought back another memory, this time from when I was younger…

I always aspired to be like my older sister. I looked up to her. She was amazing at spells and always getting good grades in school. As well as being smart, she was beautiful. I used to look at her when she got ready in the morning before school and I would copy her every movement hoping one day that I could be as beautiful as her.

When I was 14 and Bellatrix was 18, this jealousy turned into self-hate. I would always feel like I could never get close to being as good or as beautiful as Bellatrix. I would look at her as she walked though the grounds with a group of boys and other friends dancing around her as I would sit alone. The worst thing was that no one seemed to notice, but I never really expected anyone to notice me anyway, not with Bellatrix Black as my sister.

One night, when Bellatrix was out, I sat alone in her room staring at myself in her vanity mirror. I couldn't see any part of me that resembled her. I thought about her beautiful dark brown curls and her soft features as I looked at myself. Suddenly I began to cry. Tears fell silently down my cheeks. I hated myself. _Why can't I be her! I can't even compare to her!_ I held my fingers to the soft skin on my wrist and thought about her once more before I dug my red-painted nails in and scratched up the length of my forearm. As soon as I did this, I wanted more. I deserved the pain. I knew I did.

I stood up and rushed into Bella's bathroom and took her razor from the side of the sink. I looked at the shiny metal object in my hand while I pulled up my skirts. I lowered the razor to the pale skin of my thigh and slowly pressed down. I cried out as the razor cut my skin when I pulled it towards my inner thigh. I wanted more, so I cut again and again until there were seven deep cuts. I fell to the floor and sat as I watched the red liquid drip on the tiles.

I don't know how long I had been sat there. Time didn't occur to me until I heard the door in the other room shut. My heart stopped and I sat still, listening. Through the closed door of the bathroom I heard Bellatrix humming a tune as she moved around her room. Suddenly the door swung open and I watched Bellatrix as she noticed me sat, razor in hand and blood dripping onto the floor. She stood still, not moving, just looking at me.

I knew I had to say something, but I couldn't think, all I could do was watch her expression change from surprise to sadness.  
"Cissy…" She finally uttered.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I…" Tears began filling my eyes again and I looked down at what I had done to myself. I heard Bellatrix shut the door and then footsteps came towards me. She sat down next to me and put her arms around my shaking body. We sat, not talking, not even whispering for what seemed like hours. I cried as she held me.

When Bellatrix finally spoke she startled me though her voice was soft and low. "I will always be here for you, Cissy. You know that. Whatever you're going though, I'll stand by you."  
I nodded as I leant back and wiped at my tear stained face. "I-I love y-you, Bella." I uttered slowly, taking sharp breaths between words. Bellatrix took me in her arms once more before pushing herself up from the floor and turning to her bath. She turned the tap and let the water run before holding her hand under the water to test the temperature. I got up and took a sharp breath when sudden pain hit me. Bella turned quickly to me and helped me stand. "Come one, Cissy. We better get you cleaned up"

Bellatrix helped me get undressed, carefully taking off my clothes. She helped me into the bath but before I sat down she told me that it was going to sting. I sat down slowly with the help of her and as the warm water covered my cuts I let out a yelp of pain but I fought though the stinging and sat down. Bella slowly washed the dried blood from my leg and then cleaned my cuts. Her hands left me and I opened my eyes to see her holding a towel under the tap at the sink. She then proceeded to clear the floor of my blood.

She didn't leave me for the rest of the night. We talked for hours. It was like we were young again. That night made me remember all the times we had stayed up talking. When Bellatrix turned 14, we never talked like we used to. She always used to make excuses for why she couldn't talk to me anymore, but that night something changed. I told her how lonely I was at school and how I would watch her with her friends and wonder what was wrong with me. I explained why I hurt myself and when she asked if I wanted her to use a spell to heal it I said no because I felt like I deserved the pain.

After that night, I was never lonely again.

* * *

**A.N. Please don't hate me for this. But another small warning, it's only going to get worse. I already know how I'm ending this beauty, and I really hope I don't get hate for it. I have had this idea for a while, especially then ending. But it should be a few more chapters before I get to that! - twice-as-drunk x**


	5. Chapter 4 - Pure Blood

**Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter, but let me tell you, it will be worth your wait! **

**Previously (if you've forgotten) - Bellatrix died in the battle of Hogwarts and Narcissa had been trying to cope with loosing not only her sister but her lover. But she has learnt that remembering even the tiniest details about her sister isn't helping her, but causing her life to fall apart...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**- Pure Blood - **

The next few days were a blur. Looking back, I don't remember doing much. I was numb. The only thing I remember from that week was the dream I had every night...

I found myself lost in the forest. The only light came from the full moon that was high up in the pitch black sky. Through the wind that was whistling in the trees, I heard Bellatrix's voice calling my name. She wasn't panicked, she was calm. I tried to follow her voice, but which ever way I walked, the voice got further and further away. I fell to the floor exhausted. As I caught my breath, I looked up and saw a dark shadowed figure facing away from me. I summoned all the strength I could and took several steps towards the figure and placed my hand on it's shoulder. It didn't move, it just stood still. I walked around the front of the shadow. The first thing I noticed was her scarlet red lips and then her emotionless eyes. "Bellatrix?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Bella?" I almost shouted. Still no response. She didn't even look at me, she just stared into the distance. I brushed my hand over her hair and, with colourless eyes, she looked at me.

Then I fell.

I had this dream every night for a week until I mentioned it to Lucius; "What do you think it means? The fact that I'm lost and can't follow her voice, and then when I do find her she doesn't even notice me. It's like I'm not even there." I put my tea down on the counter in the kitchen which we were sat at.  
There was a pause. "I really don't know. I wish I could help, Narcy. Have you thought about talking to someone about losing Bellatrix? Maybe that will help." He said without even looking up from the newspaper.  
"Well I'm trying to talk to you, but you're obviously not listening!"  
"Calm down, Narcissa. Come here." He stood up and held his arms out and tried to hug me.  
"Get off!" I pushed him away violently.  
"What's wrong with you recently?! You're not yourself anymore! You need to get over her death! She's gone, Narcissa! You have to move on with your life!"  
They say that the truth hurts, but what I felt in that moment was more than pain.  
"Get out!" Tears began to fill my eyes. "I never want to see you again." I left the room before the tears began to fall.

Later that day, Lucius left and Draco went with him. I was alone again.

"You promised me that this wouldn't happen again, that I'd never be alone." I said into the empty house as if my sister was there with me. I fell to my knees at the huge door to the manor.

After that, life got harder.  
-

It was a Sunday, a week after Lucius left, when I was sat staring blankly at a page of a book in the study, that another memory of my time with Bellatrix came to mind. I put the book down onto my lap and brushed my fingers over the new red cuts that covered my forearm...

"I really wish you would let me heal the for you, Cissy." Bellatrix held my arm, studying the cuts. I looked up at my sister. She let go of my wrist with one hand and tucked some fallen stands of hair behind her ear. I looked back down to the wounds. I felt a warm hand press against my cheek and I looked up to my older sister.

Bellatrix had always helped me every time I lost my battle against the razor. It had been 4 years since she found me in her bathroom sat in a pool of my own blood. I was now 18 and she was 22 and was living with her husband of 3 years, Rodolphus. She didn't want to marry him, but that was how arranged marriages worked. I was still at school, and after a fall out with our parents, I moved in with Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered, feeling the lump in my throat grow as I said the words.  
"You don't need to be sorry. I promised you that I would always stand by you." She lifted my head with her other hand and lightly placed her lips to mine before pulling back and noticing the tears that had escaped my grasp.  
"Please don't cry, Cissy. You're not alone anymore." She used one hand to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

She stood up straight from the position she was leaning over to me in. I stood up and stood before her. "Come here, you..." She pulled me to her and hugged me tight. "I'll always be here for you." Her voice was a low whisper and her hot breath on my neck sent one of the most intense feelings though my whole body. She let me go and I pulled away, but didn't step back away from her. I studied her features from her beautiful brown eyes to her scarlet red lips. When my eyes flicked back up to hers, I saw she was studying my expression, watching me. She leant into me, pressing her lips to mine again and then pulling back. The kiss lasted longer this time and it certainly didn't feel like a sisterly kiss. My eyes dropped to her lips and back to her eyes again. One of her hands moved to my back, her fingers rested against my spine while her other hand reached up to my hair. My heart rate was increasing with every touch from my beautiful sister.

Her lips touched mine again and this time I felt her lips part slightly, so I mimicked her, within seconds her tongue found mine. We kissed passionately while our hands explored each others body's. Bellatrix broke the kiss, biting my lip as she pulled away.  
"Bellatrix, I've never done this before..." I whispered timidly.  
"Don't worry, you won't need to do anything." She winked at me and spun us round, so she had her back to the bed that I was previously sat on. With my back pressed against the wall, Bellatrix pinned my arms above my head and her lips covered mine again, but I moved my head back away from her.  
"Bella, I'm not sure about this..." I admitted.  
She bought her lips close to mine again. "Why not? Who are we hurting?" Her voice was low and seductive. From then on, I would never be able to resist her.

I took control, pushing her back several steps until she span me again, so I fell and landed on the bed. She tutted playfully. "I'm in charge here, missy!" She began to undo the laces on her dress as she left the room, telling me to stay here and wait for her. I sat propped up by the headboard and my knees up.

She was only gone for a few minutes, but it felt like the longest 3 minutes of my life. When she returned, she was wearing a black corset, pulled as tight as it would go and matching black lace undies. I felt a rush of heat to my core from just looking at her. She walked the several steps to the side of the bed, her hips swaying seductively and her healed shoes clicking on the floor with every slow step. She rested her hand on my knee for a second and ran it down my thigh as she walked closer to me. Before her hand reached where I wanted to be touched, she stopped, her fingers hovering centimetres from my clit. I bit my lip looking down at her hand. I could feel her eyes watching my face as my cheeks flushed with red.

She took her hand away and walked to the end of the bed. She got on her hands and knees and began crawling seductively towards me. She stopped before my knees and placed a hand on each, pulling them apart, her eyes flickering down to my panties and then back to my eyes. Her head lowered and took the fabric in her teeth, pulling at it before her cold hands grazed my outer thighs as she pulled my panties down my legs and off my feet. I separated my legs with my knees still up while she discarded my underwear to one side. She took hold of both my ankles and pulled me so I was flat against the bed. She let her head drop again, crawling closer to me. She licked up the length of my slit, stopping for a second longer on my clit and then continuing to move up my body. I could feel her warm breath on my skin before her lips found mine. As we kissed she began to grind her hips against mine, brushing my clit against her lace undies. I wrapped my legs around her waist and held her closer to me.

Her lips left mine and my legs unwrapped from her waist as she began to kiss down my body. Every kiss was slow and full of passion. I arched my back into the bed as her kisses got lower. I felt her steady herself by putting her hands on my thighs before pulling them apart. She pressed her lips slowly to my clit. Everything was so sensitive in my extremely high state of arousal that just the soft touch of her lips was enough to make me moan. She used her tongue rhythmically brush against my sensitive place. No one had ever touched me like this before. I was completely new to everything, so there wasn't one place on my body that wasn't extremely sensitive to any touch. My head was spinning and I could feel a new sensation building in my lower stomach. It was the most intense thing I had ever felt. It wasn't long before an overwhelming flood of pleasure rushed through me, reaching every single inch of my body. I couldn't even make a sound, I just let the wave wash through me. Bellatrix didn't stop but instead pushed one finger into me slowly. 'Oh god, Bella,' I managed to whisper. I felt her smile against me, but she didn't stop moving her tongue over my clit. She began to move her finger inside me, pulling it upwards and hitting a spot inside me that caused me more pleasure than my orgasm just a few seconds ago. She hit it repeatedly, this time managing to get some noise out of me. I moaned and involuntarily grinded my hips against her mouth and fingers. I could feel the same intense pleasure building up again but this time I held on to it, wanting it to last as long as I could make it. This didn't last long. My sister hit my g-spot one last time and I let out a scream followed by her name. I lay gasping for breath while Bellatrix licked her fingers clean of my juices.

"Enjoy that?" She asked with a smug look on her face.  
All I could do was let out a pleased moan in response.

Bellatrix crawled up the bed and lay next to me. I finally caught me breath and snuggled into her warm body. I lay over her arm on my side, as she used her hand to brush my blond hair. We lay like this for a few moments, before I begun to trace my fingers over her corset between her bellybutton and her chest. The garment was so tight to her body, but I wished she wasn't wearing it. She must have read my mind, or my body language, because she sat up and undid the laces within seconds, before laying back down. My fingers returned to what they were doing, tracing between her bellybutton and her chest, over the beautiful sculptured line of her stomach. She took a deep calming breath when my cold fingers moved further up her chest. I ran one finger in circles around one of her hard pink nipples, causing it to get harder under my touch. Bellatrix ran her free hand down her body to her panties, I watched as she slowly begun to touch her clit through the lace, raising her knees. She pressed harder when I began to caress her breast. I moved my head, taking the nipple in my mouth and using my tongue to brush it gentle. My hand followed hers, slowly moving down her body to replace hers. I reached under the lace panties and just as I touched her clit with two of my fingers, I bit down hard on her nipple. She let out a yelp as sunk my teeth into her soft flesh. I moved my mouth from her chest to her neck, kissing the skin of her collar bones a few times before I got to the tempting flesh on her neck. I took in a shaky breath and moved my fingers to her opening. Just as two of my fingers entered her, I bit down hard on her neck, breaking the skin drawing a pleasure filled scream from my lovers mouth. Fresh scarlet blood filled my mouth. The taste alone was nearly pushed me over the edge again. I began moving my fingers inside her, attempting to find the spot inside her that she found in me. After only a few seconds, Bellatrix arched her back from the bed. "Oh. Fuck! Yes!" She moaned. I knew that meant I had found it. I rubbed my fingers against the same place again and felt her tighten around them. I began to rub there rhythmically, forcing her to moan with every touch.

Blood dripped from the bite mark on her neck. Still forcing her to moan, I licked slowly over the wound, not missing a single drop of her pure blood. Every drop of her blood that I tasted sent pulses of intense pleasure through every inch of my body. I was pulled from my own pleasure and back to Bellatrix's. "Keep going! I'm so close, Cissy!" I pushed my thumb onto her clit and with that, she screamed out my name and tried to hold on to her orgasm for as long as she could before finally collapsing, exhausted, onto the bed. Giving her a few seconds to recover, I moved down her body. I took each side of her panties in my hands and pulled them down slowly, revealing to myself her beautiful womanhood. I wanted to taste her just as much as I wanted her blood to fill my mouth once more. With Bellatrix still breathing hard, I licked slowly up the length of her slit, pulling a moan from her mouth. I did this once more, before moving my mouth to her inner thigh. I once again sunk my teeth into her soft pale skin, drawing blood. I pulled my mouth away this time and watched it drip from the wound. It was so beautiful, the way it looked against her pure white skin sent shivers through my whole body. I couldn't resist it any longer, so I licked all the scarlet liquid from her skin and put my tongue to better use.

I flicked her clit once with my tongue, causing Bellatrix, in her breathless state, to whimper. I watched slowly as my every touch effected her body in a beautiful way. I licked over her opening, tasting her. It was hard to say which I enjoyed tasting more, her or her blood. With every small touch, Bellatrix got closer and closer to her climax. I knew she wouldn't last long this time. So I pushed two fingers into her and with one more touch of my tongue to her clit, she let go, her body filled with pleasure, pleasure I had caused.

I moved back up the bed, and with the taste of her and her blood still in my mouth, I kissed her. I wanted her to know how good she tasted to me. How the sweetness of her and the tang of her blood filled my own body with pleasure. When I pulled back from the kiss bit her lip. She let out a whimper, begging for me not to let our lips part.

I lay once again against her warm, now naked body. The brown curls of her hair fell over her shoulders and her breasts. She was so beautiful. I shut my eyes with the image of her in my mind.

"Bella, I love you," I managed whisper.  
"I love you too, Cissy," I heard before sleep filled me.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my study with a overwhelming burning between my legs...

* * *

**Well there we go! Wasn't that fun? A whole chapter about their first time! I really hope you enjoyed that.**

**Please stick with me on this one, I will get it done, you're just going to have to be patient with me right now.**

**Kisses! - twice-as-drunk :)**


	6. Chapter 5 ish

**I know, this isn't really a chapter. This is just a little continuation of the last chapter before the epilogue. **

**Enjoy the smut!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Kind of...)**

I lost control of my body; my hand ran from its position resting on my thigh, to the burning passion between my legs causing my book to fall to the floor. My fingers danced lightly over my panties. I could feel how wet I was underneath. I took a deep breath before pushing two fingers against my sensitive clit. I moaned softly as pulses of pleasure raced though every inch of my weak body. I imaged that my hand was Bellatrix's. I thought of her soft touch pleasing me. I thought of her between my legs, giving me a naughty smile before she lowered her head to lick teasingly up the length of my womanhood. Thinking of her caused my orgasm to approach almost as quickly as it did when she was actually here touching me. I pushed two fingers into myself, imagining they were my sisters. I slowly began to move my fingers inside me in a come-hither motion. Suddenly, my orgasm took me. I threw my head back as pleasure filled my frail body.

As I sat still, trying to catch my breath, I felt my eyes fill with tears. They fell silently down my cheeks. I didn't wipe them away, I just let them fall.


	7. Epilogue

**Never Let Me Go **

**- Epilogue - **

It had been a few months since Lucius left me and I continued to get worse. I couldn't sleep for fear of having the same dream, I wasn't eating and I had over 50 cuts covering my body. I needed Bella more than ever, but nothing was going to bring her back.

I began to write down the memories I had of her; the good ones and the bad ones, but it still wasn't enough. As my physical state deteriorated, my mental state went with it. I began to lose the ability to hold on to my memories. I began to lose Bellatrix.

I had nothing left in my life. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with her.

It was Saturday night when I took my life. My last thought was of my sister. I shut my eyes and dragged the beautiful razor across the soft pale skin of my wrist. Blood didn't drip from the deep cut, it poured. The red liquid ran quickly down my arm and dripped on to the white sheets of my bed. I watched the droplets as they spread after hitting the material. It was so beautiful.

Seconds later I felt faint; my head spun and everything around me blurred. I fell backwards onto the bed.

The scarlet liquid would continue to stain my sheets. The sun would rise and fall every day. The world would keep on turning.

It would days, even months before they found my body lying there, motionless, on blood stained sheets.

* * *

***Hides from flying objects* **

**Okay, don't hurt me. I'm sorry but I couldn't have this end any other way. We all knew how it would end anyway... **

**I really hope you liked my writing in this final part. I was really proud of it, so yeah. **

**Well. I hope you all don't hate me...**

**I love you xx**

**- Jess **


End file.
